Untethered
by Rayna's Corner
Summary: Fifth year is one of re-evaluation for Harry as new friendships and relationships are formed. With his ministry-appointed guardian Severus Snape Harry finds himself changing his mind about what is worth fighting for as his world of Light and Dark becomes exceedingly grey. AU from beginning of OoTP.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The beginning of a new story... This chapter contains some things from Order of the Phoenix and some things that are new, from this point forward the story is very much AU. This means that Snape's background is different and the prophecy never existed, although I always felt it was clear before the fifth book that Harry and Voldemort would face each other in a final battle. So I hope you enjoy and as you all no doubt know none of these characters are mine, I just enjoy playing with them.

Chapter 1: Witness for the Defence

"So this is it, my humble office," Mr Weasley announced opening the door to the left of the janitor's closet.

Harry barely gave the office a second glance, only noting how cramped it seemed before the queasy feeling in his stomach distracted him. Mr Weasley seemed to understand that he hardly felt up to conversation and straightened out some papers on his desks so they formed slightly more orderly piles.

"Ah and this is Perkins. Morning," Mr Weasley greeted as a very flustered looking man entered the office, wispy hair still swaying from his hurried gait.

"Arthur! I've been searching for you; the owl we sent must have missed you. They've moved the time and date of the Potter trial." Harry's stomach sank. Could he have missed his trial? What if he was already expelled?

"What – But why would they? Never mind, where are we needed?"

"You're in luck, it's still on this floor, Albert Runcorn's office, but you need to hurry, it was supposed to start at 8."

A glance at a digital clock that seemed to be blowing colourful bubbles out of the display told Harry that they were already running late.

"Right, Harry we need to run, let's go. Thank you Perkins." And with that Mr Weasley pulled a very much-overwhelmed Harry out of a chair he had just taken a seat in.

Together the two sprinted past Perkins, who had to press himself against a wall to allow them to pass, and down the corridor they had come from. Harry couldn't help but notice that they received far more stares from the Aurors buzzing around their cubicles than they had on their way in.

What seemed like an eternity later they were standing in front of a frosted glass door intercut with panels of light oak wood. A gleaming brass sign declared this to be the office of Albert Runcorn, Special Investigator to the Minister, Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

With a "good luck, Harry," Mr Weasley knocked on the door and opened it.

The office seemed surprisingly Muggle to Harry, closely resembling what he imagined the boardrooms at Grunnings to look like. To the right was a further door, which Harry suspected to lead to a more private office. A large conference table took up most of the space with a magical window behind it. As Harry glanced at the window the bright sunshine faded to a drizzle, quickly morphing into a downpour of rain. He tried not to consider it an omen.

Seated at the conference table and opposite to the door were three individuals that Harry did not recognise, two men and a woman. Most notable was the large and imposing man to the left, he looked to be easily over 6 foot with black hair, deep set eyes and a frown on his face that did not inspire confidence.

Harry quickly looked away to the other man, sat on the right. He was clearly older and seemed to have been startled awake by the opening of the door. His thick white moustache curled around his ears while his beard seemed to be obscuring the papers he had in front of him.

Finally dwarfed between the two men sat one of the strangest-looking women that Harry had ever seen. Dressed in a bright pink robe of a colour that Harry had previously imagined only Dumbledore would wear her face distinctly reminded of a toad. Her lips protruded in a seemingly childish pout, which combined with the sparkly bow on her head gave her a distinctly absurd appearance.

"Hem, hem," the women spoke first, "you are late Mr Potter. One would think an expectation of punctuality would hardly be too much to ask of a 15 year old no?" at her sickly smile Harry felt his temper begin to rise but he forced himself to remain calm.

Before he could muster a calm reply, the younger man spoke in a bored voice, "Arthur you are no longer required here."

Harry looked back at Mr Weasley and noticed for the first time that he was staring at a small desk to the left of the door that had completely escaped Harry's notice. Sat behind it, quill and parchment at the ready, was Percy Weasley.

"What are you doing here Perce?" Mr Weasley asked in a strangely cold voice for the usually genial man.

Percy flushed in response to his father's question but avoided his gaze and made no attempt to answer.

"If you would Arthur." The man who had previously spoken gestured towards the door, his message clear.

"Yes, of course. I'll see you later Harry."

Arthur Weasley left the room with a final frown at his estranged son and with him the only person who had seemed the least bit sympathetic to Harry's plight.

After a harsh "sit" Harry scrambled to pull out a chair at the table, almost dropping it in the process but finally managing to sit down.

"Now that we are finally all here we can begin. This disciplinary hearing for one Harry James Potter of Privet Drive 4, Little Whinging is now in session. Present are myself, Albert Mitchell Runcorn, representing the interests of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Roman Cane Selwyn the Head of the Department for Magical Education. Court scribe is Percy Ignatius Weasley –"

Runcorn's opening statement was interrupted by the door opening. To Harry's great relief Albus Dumbledore stepped through, wearing deep midnight blue robes and one of his less eccentric pointy hats with spirals of gold descending from its tip.

"Witness for the Defence Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," the man stated serenely, all the while not looking at Harry but coming to a standstill behind his chair.

"Ah yes, Dumbledore, always one for an entrance aren't you. I presume this means you received our owl about change of time and venue?" Runcorn did not seem overly concerned, but Harry had seen the woman, Umbridge, frown at the Headmaster's entrance. Even Selwyn, who Harry could have sworn was about to resume his nap, sat up straighter in his chair, some of the sleepy fog leaving his eyes.

"No I must have missed it, but luckily I arrived at the ministry early on some other business," Dumbledore responded jovially. His wholly unconcerned attitude calmed Harry and for the first time in this whole mess he felt something akin to hope. In all of his adventures in the Wizarding world he had not yet encountered a situation that the headmaster had not seemed all knowing in.

"Well then I suppose we shall count ourselves lucky," Runcorn retorted snidely. "Now if we could finally get to the reason we are all here today. Some of us do have busy schedules to get back to."

"Might I enquire where Amelia is? I was under the impression she would be leading these proceedings?"

"The Head of the MLE hardly needs to deal with this matter personally. I hear someone in her family had an unfortunate accident, was it the niece perhaps? Such a shame… Either way it appears she is temporarily unavailable so the case has been passed to me. Now if you don't have any more questions…"

Dumbledore waved his hand negligently, "Please, proceed." Meanwhile Harry's mind was working feverishly. He got the impression there was bad blood between Dumbledore and Runcorn. And Madame Bones' niece? That couldn't be Susan could it?

Harry focused on Runcorn as he pulled out a thick scroll of parchment, unrolled it and began to read "The charges are as follows: the defendant is accused of violating Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery (1875) as well Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy with a particularly blatant spell, namely the Patronus charm, on August 2nd at twenty-three minutes past nine. The spell was performed in the presence of Muggles and in an area that is, with the exception of Mr Potter, exclusively Muggle, making his actions a threat to our society's continued existence in secret."

Dimly Harry wondered why Percy was scratching down notes so eagerly on something being read off another sheet of parchment. The legalese had deflated his earlier hope slightly, couched in new terms his actions seemed far more serious and none of the people he was facing seemed to be sympathetic.

"Mr Potter, please answer the following questions with a simple yes or no. Rest assured that you will get a chance to speak as well. On the night of the 2nd of August did you cast a Patronus charm?" Runcorn began. He seemed to be in charge of the proceedings.

"Yes," Harry responded.

"And were you aware that doing so broke several Wizarding laws?"

"Yes."

"And did you not in fact receive a warning about practicing underage magic from the Ministry in the summer after your second year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Harry ruthlessly quashed the near-overwhelming desire to justify himself, to talk about the Dementors, to explain about Dobby, that none of this had actually been his fault. His temper would hardly help him here and he had been promised a chance to speak.

"And were you aware that in performing that charm in a Muggle area you were not only endangering yourself but the Wizarding community as a whole?"

"I – yes, but.."

"Yes or no Mr Potter please," Umbridge interjected and the self-satisfied glint in her eyes made Harry lose the self-control he had so desperately been clinging to.

"There were Dementors! I was defending my life! They attacked us," he shouted springing to his feet.

"Sit down Mr Potter," Runcorn's voice had gone icily cold and Harry gulped, hastily retaking his seat. Damn it, he had been trying to control himself.

"Is that your chosen defence then Mr Potter? That you were faced with Dementors in a Muggle town?" Runcorn asked, one eyebrow raised disbelievingly in a way that distinctly reminded Harry of Snape.

"Yes, sir." Maybe politeness would help negate his earlier outburst.

"And we have a witness to present to that fact," Dumbledore finally interjected to Harry's immense relief.

"Really? I was under the impression that Little Whinging was a Muggle only area. But by all means do present them." Runcorn still appeared wholly unconcerned, a fact that was distinctly beginning to worry Harry.

Dumbledore turned to the door and ushered Mrs Figg in, who appeared very much out of place and uncomfortable with her surroundings. She was clutching on to her purse, glancing back frequently at the Headmaster for reassurance.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Ara-Arabella Doreen Figg." Harry desperately wished she would look just the slightest bit more confident.

"And your relationship to the defendant and your magical status?" Runcorn continued.

"I'm a Squib and I'm Harry's, I mean, Mr Potter's neighbour. We live on the same street," Mrs Figg's answers seemed to gain a bit more certainty as she adjusted to her surroundings.

"And were you present when the events of the 2nd of August took place?"

"Yes, yes I was. I had just bought food for my cats, they prefer the organic meat you know, when I heard a commotion coming from the alleyway." Harry thanked his lucky stars that Mrs Figg had not gone on to detail all of her cats and their individual preferences, which, as he well knew thanks to numerous visits over the years, were vastly different.

"And what did you see?" Runcorn prompted.

"Two boys, a rather big one, that's Dudley Dursely and a skinny one, Harry Potter. There were two Dementors, one was leaning over Dudley who was lying on the ground and one was running towards Harry –"

"Running?" Umbridge interrupted. "Dementors do not run, do they?" she asked in a voice Harry found immensely patronising.

"I mean, I meant to say floating or gliding," Mrs Figg regained her nervous stutter.

"And then?" Runcorn, in contrast, seemed completely bored. Umbridge meanwhile had lent forward in her chair, eyes fixed intently on Mrs Figg while Selwyn appeared to have lost the battle against his eyelids drifting closed. Harry swore he could hear him snoring quietly.

"And then Harry was trying to cast a Patronus. The first two tries he didn't succeed but then a stag came out of his and and chased the Dementors away. First the one opposite him and then he sent it to the one by Dudley." Mrs Figg seemed relieved that she had finished her retelling of the events and sunk back into the chair.

"Mrs Figg, so you claim to have seen the Dementors," Runcorn began doubtfully.

"I did see them!" the squib exclaimed.

"Do we know if Squibs can even see Dementors?" Umbridge asked Runcorn.

"I do believe the Department of Mysteries has more important things to investigate and as far as I am aware there is no existing research on the subject," Runcorn retorted. He turned back to Mrs Figg.

"And you have no other reasons for saying this, no possible ulterior motivations or conflicts of interest?" Harry got a bad feeling that this hearing was not progressing in his favour despite the evidence being overwhelmingly on his side.

"I – No." This was clearly a line of questioning Mrs Figg had not been prepared for and she looked evermore uncertain.

"What were you doing in that alleyway?"

"I already told you I was buying cat food and heard a disturbance so I went to check everything was alright?" Runcorn was clearly going on the offensive and Mrs Figg seemed intimidated. Harry didn't blame her.

"Ah yes, of course. And Harry? Why do you know him?"

"I – I keep an eye on him," Mrs Figg responded, her voice trembling with uncertainty.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and suggest you are in the employ of Albus Dumbledore then, the esteemed witness for the defence. Has he paid you to give your testimony here today?" The questions were coming quickly and precisely, clearly designed to undercut Mrs Figg's confidence.

"No! He doesn't pay me," Mrs Figg seemed outraged.

"So you've agreed to watch the boy but have asked for nothing in return? Received nothing in return? How about your house Mrs Figg? Privet Drive is a well off neighbourhood, house mortgages are generally not affordable on a pension are they?"

"I – I," Mrs Figg stammered, lost for words. She turned around in her chair to look at Dumbledore beseechingly, eyes begging him for help.

"You don't have to answer Mrs Figg, I think that's quite enough of that," Umbridge said in her girlish, high-pitched voice.

For a moment Harry dared to hope then, "I think it is clear to all of us here that your witness is just not very credible Dumbledore. Apart from everything else all Dementors are under the purview of the Ministry and I assure you they are well under control. It seems far more likely that Mr Potter here, with his penchant for wild confabulations, felt he was out of the papers for more than a week and that was unacceptable to him. So he came up with a new way to seek more attention –"

"That's not true," Harry shouted ignoring Dumbledore's hand squeezing his shoulder. The Headmaster had tried but his arguments hadn't worked, much like his own had failed to sway the people he sat facing. He couldn't be expelled from Hogwarts! He just couldn't!

"Look I promise I'm telling you the truth! Ask my cousin, he felt the Dementors, they almost kissed him, he'll tell you." Harry wasn't sure that Dudley would do anything of the sort but he was desperate, if only they would agree he could always sort the details out later.

"Ignoring the fact that Muggles cannot see Dementors Muggle testimony is also not admissible in our courts unless they are victim or witness to an act of violence by a witch or wizard," Runcorn coolly informed Harry. Although he maintained a blank face Harry could feel a smirk coming on behind the façade and in that moment knew that he had lost.

Nothing he could say or do would ever convince the man in front of him that a Dementor had indeed been present in Little Whinging that night. As Harry tried to comprehend that he was going to lose the place he had begun to call home over the past four years he felt near tears but forced himself to focus on Runcorn who had once again began to speak.

"To sum up the argument presented by the defence is weak on multiple points. Firstly the presence of Dementors is highly unlikely as they our under strict Ministry control and the Minister personally informed us that none were absent from their posts. Secondly the witness presented has both motive for lying about what she claims to have seen and it may very well be physically impossible for her to even see Dementors. All around it seems to be a very flimsy story. Are we all agreed that punitive measures are appropriate?" He turned to regard his seat neighbours.

"Agreed," Umbridge immediately answered.

Selwyn startled awake again. Harry wondered if Umbridge had kicked him under the table and he echoed the "agreed" that Umbridge had given.

"Very well then –"

"Ah if I might interrupt for a moment," Dumbledore spoke up from behind Harry. Finally, he thought to himself. The Headmaster had been very quiet during most of the proceedings apparently preferring to keep himself out of the matter much as possible. Harry had expected the man to come to his rescue yet that had not occurred so far.

"Hardly standard procedure for a witness for the defence but very well." Runcorn narrowed his eyes.

"As I pointed out on the second of August the Ministry has no authority over Hogwarts matters and as such has no right to expel Harry here. I though it prudent to remind you of that fact before we continue."

"Ah yes, not to worry the person responsible for that little mix up in communication was promptly dismissed. No, I think a different sort of punishment is far more appropriate." That ominous last statement was all that kept Harry from an outright grin. He couldn't be expelled from Hogwarts; that was all that really mattered wasn't it?

"Mr Selwyn if you would?" Not getting a response Runcorn gave the man a sharp poke, causing his eyes to drift open again. "Mr Selwyn?"

"Ah yes very well. I am here today to represent the Department of Magical Education, now as you well know Headmaster Hogwarts will be undergoing some changes in the new semester but I'm afraid those might not be enough for young Mr Potter here," Selwyn rattled off this speech quite wheezily, leaving Harry thoroughly confused at what possible punishment they could be considering now.

"I believe in your position as Head of Department you have access to the records of students do you not?" Umbridge inquired.

"Yes indeed," Selwyn removed his beard from the pieces of parchment in front of him and squinted at them, preparing to be questioned.

"Then would you mind telling us what you believe Mr Potter's record says about him, according to your lengthy experience in child rearing and education?" Umbridge asked so falsely that it was clear to everyone in the room that she knew what the man would say. Harry felt as if his whole hearing was a train on a Muggle subway, running on predetermined tracks that he could not influence in any way not matter how hard he had tried.

"Of course. Academically the boy is average in all of his classes, perhaps surprising when one considers the talent of his parents. His teachers frequently note that he appears distracted in class and his coursework seems like a half-hearted or last minute effort. To his credit he does excel in Defence Against the Dark Arts, but those achievements are more than negated by his grades in both History of Magic and Divination. Overall I believe Mr Potter could easily achieve more highly if only he applied himself more, he seems to lack both a disciplined mind and any sort of study habits."

Although Harry had heard similar complaints about his homework from Hermione the frank assessment still stung. Especially the implication that he was not living up to his parents was one he hated; he had tried hard in school except other things, namely Voldemort trying to kill him, had always interfered.

Selwyn seemed to be getting on to that, "More concerning is the fact that Mr Potter seems to spend, on average, 10 more days in the hospital wing per year than the average student. In fact not a single year in his schooling has passed without one incident or another requiring a stay of multiple days."

"And in your vast experience what does this usually indicate?" Umbridge simpered.

"Well children who frequently injured themselves are often looking for attention, usually because they lack a disciplined and structured home environment."

"I don't injure myself, other people attack me," Harry couldn't help but interject.

He was promptly ignored as Selwyn continued. "In combination with the multiple illegal uses of magic in the Muggle world it seems clear that Mr Potter is dangerously lacking in a sense of responsibility and forethought that could prevent these situations from occurring."

"And what would your usual recommendation be?" Runcorn inquired politely.

"Well usually I would meet up with the child's guardians and teachers and recommend work out a structured plan for new house rules to avoid dangerous situations and allow the child to express himself in safer ways. However, I fear Mr Potter is a special case here as well. After all he enjoys a certain notoriety in our world, with which comes a certain responsibility to the public. This means if he publicly endorses _certain_ lies-"

"It's not a lie! Voldemort is back! Tell them Professor Dumbledore," he turned around to appeal to the man behind him, who, for whatever reason was still pointedly avoiding his eyes.

"I have tried my boy. I doubt anything I can say will change their minds," for some reason Dumbledore still looked calm but Harry was getting evermore frantic. Why would Dumbledore not defend him, speak up for his side? Wasn't that why he was here?

Once again Selwyn seemed unaware that he had been interrupted. In fact Harry doubted he was fully present at all. "Mr Potter's propensity for stirring up trouble and the fact that he appears to be both a danger to himself, with his frequent injuries, and one to others in his violation of the most important of the Wizarding laws means that I can only recommend he be closely supervised, both during term time and the holidays."

Selwyn, clearly feeling his part in the hearing was complete, sank back in his chair, returned his beard to it's previous place on the files and promptly closed his eyes. A few seconds later he once again began to snore lightly.

"How very insightful," Umbridge commented. Harry wanted to hex her.

Increased supervision both during term time and the holidays? Immediately he pictured a Ministry wizard turning up that the Dursleys and couldn't help a snort at the thought of Vernon's likely reaction. He wondered if Vernon had kept his shotgun or if the damage Hagrid had caused was irreparable. Knowing his Uncle he had acquired a new one…Then Harry's thoughts abruptly turned to what an unexpected Wizarding visitor to number 4 Privet Drive would mean for him and his amusement vanished. The little peace he had enjoyed from his relatives this summer was sure to come to an end.

"So we are agreed that Mr Potter shall continue his education at Hogwarts but under far stricter supervision and more appropriate discipline," Runcorn summarised.

"All that remains to be decided is who would make appropriate guardians for Mr Potter, able to adequately _keep him in line_." The last part was added with a sneer. Harry's thoughts immediately jumped to the Weasleys, and Dumbledore seemed to be thinking among similar lines.

"Might I suggest Mr and Mrs Weasley? Mr Weasley is a respected Ministry worker and Mrs Weasely has plenty of experience raising children with seven of her own."

"But isn't Mr Potter best friends with the youngest Weasley boy?" Runcorn objected slyly. "I am afraid that might prejudice the family towards Mr Potter as he already seems to have insinuated himself with them. We have also heard from a confidential source that the family already pays unduly attention to the most recent set of lies Mr Potter has been spreading."

Harry shot a glare at Percy, who had once again flushed bright red and was determinedly scribbling on the parchment. Confidential source indeed.

"Additionally Mrs Weasley's _experience_ of child rearing is hardly credible," Umbridge added. "Having a bunch of brats herself hardly seems adequate. No I feel it would be far more appropriate to have one of Mr Potter's teachers take over guardianship for the summer. As for term time the Minister has appointed me for that particular task as I shall be your new professor of Defence against the Dark Arts Mr Potter."

Harry only gaped at her. That _witch_ was going to be his guardian? At least it was only going to be during the school term but where was he going to go during the summer? Anxiously he twisted in his chair to look at Dumbledore, searching for any kind of reassurance but once again the Headmaster was staring straight ahead. Annoyed he turned again to face the smirking Umbridge.

"With the caveat that his Head of House is not an option the choice of guardian is yours, Headmaster. Perhaps you yourself would be willing to act as guardian Headmaster?"

Once again filled with hope Harry turned to Dumbledore praying for an affirmative answer. A part of him wanted to assure the man that he would be helpful, do any chores or odd jobs he required doing but he remained silent.

"I am afraid that is currently not possible, but I am sure we shall find someone for the job," Dumbledore replied.

Harry felt ill. If McGonagall was already excluded he didn't think any of his other teachers would agree to be his guardian. It would appear that he was always destined to be an unwanted burden to those around him.

"If you do not I am afraid we will have no choice but the place him in a Ministry detention facility. I do believe that these are the only options for containing the boy," Runcorn stated solemnly.

Harry was miserable. All his forebodings about how badly this hearing could go seemed to have been fulfilled. He tried to take comfort in the fact that even if he ended up in Ministry detention for the summer he could return to Hogwarts. But how would Hogwarts ever be the same if he was under constant watch from Umbridge? And he could just hear Malfoy taunting him for being detained already.

"Very well, is everyone present in agreement with the arrangement?" Runcorn asked.

Both Umbridge and Selwyn, who seemed to possess a miraculous talent for waking up at the times he was required, nodded.

"Mr Potter? Do you agree to the terms of your punishment?"

Did he have a choice? For a wild moment Harry wondered what would happen if he just walked out of the room and flipped off the people peering at him. Well he'd probably be arrested the second he left the office he thought gloomily.

"I – Fine."

"Then that concludes today's proceedings. Mr Potter you will be sent a transcript detailing your new arrangements of guardianship and your current guardians will be informed. I very much hope that we will not have to see each other in future. You may leave."

Harry woodenly stood up and pushed his chair back under the table. As he closed the door behind himself he glanced back at the room quickly, noting that Runcorn and Umbridge seemed very pleased with the outcome that had been reached and even Selwyn sported a small smile in his sleep.

Mr Weasley was waiting outside for him, clearly anxious.

"What happened Harry?" he asked, but Harry was still too shocked to reply.

Instead Dumbledore sighed, "Unfortunately the verdict was not in our favour. I had been hoping that Amelia's impartiality would allow us to make our case but Runcorn and Umbridge were hardly going to be sympathetic."

"So what did they decide?" Mr Weasley asked, brows furrowing in concern.

"They have seen fit to adjust Harry's guardianship arrangement, he will have to stay with a Hogwarts teacher for the rest of the summer and Umbridge will supervise him while he is in school," Dumbledore explained.

While this exchange was happening between the two adult wizards Harry followed them mechanically to the lift. He tuned out anything else they were saying until they arrived at the fireplaces in the atrium.

Confused he looked up at Mr Weasley, only then noticing that Dumbledore had already left.

Mr Weasley seemed to understand his look for he explained gently, "We're going to Albus' office at Hogwarts Harry, so we can discuss the appropriate choices for your summer guardian."

Harry only nodded in response and Mr Weasley gave his shoulder a sympathetic squeeze.

As Harry stepped into the flames with a shout of "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts" he couldn't help but feel that this year would be very different from the one he had anticipated.

How right he would turn out to be.

Reviews make for happy authors!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Spoiled for Choice

Harry stumbled out of Dumbledore's fireplace to find the Headmaster already sat behind his desk. He moved out of the way just in time to avoid bumping Mr Weasley, who had exited the fireplace close behind him.

As they approached the desk the Headmaster signed a note with a flourish and passed it to Fawkes who flew off quickly.

"So what now?" Harry asked dully, automatically taking a seat across from the Headmaster's desk. Dumbledore was still not looking at him, he noted resignedly. What was wrong with him? Had he somehow disappointed the man? Was he perhaps upset that he had lost so much standing in the Wizarding world because he had been supporting Harry's claim of Voldemort's return? Or even worse did he blame Harry for not saving Cedric, for not preventing the resurrection of Voldemort? Contemplating all the possibilities sent Harry into a spiral of self-loathing that was only interrupted by the return of Fawkes.

The bird was clearly at the peak of its maturity, vibrant red feathers winning out over the paler orange and yellow. He landed on Harry's shoulder and nudged his head against him. Harry absently reached up to stroke the magnificent beast as it began to trill a soft lullaby. Without being consciously aware of it Harry's dark thoughts shifted to lighter planes, his gaze losing much of its haunting guilt.

For the first time that day Dumbledore's eyes rested on the boy, sensing he was too preoccupied to once again attempt to initiate eye contact. He had been purposefully avoiding close contact with the boy previously; a fact he knew had not escaped Harry's notice. While he regretted losing the closeness to the student the regret was far outweighed by the fear of what he would find in those startling green eyes. Now though, in this small moment of tranquillity he wondered at how trusting his familiar had become, as if it could not sense any threat or danger from who was caressing it.

The moment ended with a small 'pling' sounding from one of the Headmasters many curious artefacts, a sound Dumbledore knew announced a visitor approaching his office. Indeed not a minute later Severus Snape strode through the door, looking as severe as ever. Garbed in his usual black teaching robes despite the season the man's sallow face was set in his habitual sneer. He gave the room's inhabitants a quick onceover then turned to Dumbledore.

"What trouble has Potter gotten himself into now?" he inquired bitingly.

"Actually the situation at hand is hardly Harry's fault," Dumbledore responded in a slightly chiding tone. Snape only snorted in response.

"Through no fault of his own," Dumbledore emphasised, "Harry here finds himself in need of a guardian to stay with for the rest of the summer. By order of the Ministry the person in question has to be a Hogwarts professor, a situation I thought you could advise me on as the only professor currently on school grounds."

"And why has the Ministry deemed fit to assign the boy new guardians?" Snape asked almost curiously. "I was under the impression the boy was busy being pampered by his relatives."

If Harry weren't still feeling rather out of it the dig would have made him clench his teeth. Instead he stared emptily into the blank space in front of him and focused on Fawkes. The bird and its song acted to ground him in the present, the feel of its feathers in his hand giving him something firmly real to cling to. A bout of curiosity came over Snape as he observed Potter and he gave the boy a frankly assessing stare that the boy was also oblivious to.

"The Dementor incident? Statute of Secrecy?" Dumbledore reminded his professor.

"Ah of course." Snape couldn't believe he had forgotten about that but his two masters had kept him very busy over the course of the summer, one aiming to regain power, the other wanting to retain his. He had also figured that the Ministry would let the boy off with a slap on the wrist, anything for the famous Boy-Who-Lived, but apparently the Minister had become afraid of the 15-year-old and the stories he could tell. The future would be bleak for Dumbledore and his faithful Order without any backing from the Ministry and Snape's mind began whirring with half-formed plans.

His employer interrupted his thoughts. "Do you happen to know why Albert Runcorn was leading the hearing? Last I'd heard Amelia Bones was supposed to be in charge and it was rumoured to be a full Wizengamot trial."

"No, I know little about the Ministry's inner workings and received no information from _other_ sources." Snape gave a pointed look at Potter, trying to convey he hardly thought this in appropriate conversation for the boy to be part of but Dumbledore ignored it.

"Arthur? Did you hear anything at the Ministry?"

"Well some of the Aurors were discussing the injuries of Madame Bones' niece. Apparently she was badly cursed and is still in St. Mungo's," Arthur responded grimly.

"Might be worth looking into the attack, whether it was planned that sort of thing…" Dumbledore trailed off as a colourful figure stumbled out of his fireplace. Her hair was a luminescent mix of greens and blues swaying enthusiastically to her slightly uncoordinated movements so that it almost seemed like dancing algae in the sea.

Tonks straightened up, enthusiastically brushing ash off her robe. "Wotcher everyone," she called brightly, either unaware or unperturbed by the morning's events that were darkening the atmosphere in the room.

"Were you able to obtain the information I inquired about?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yep," she responded popping the p, "Sweet-talked Runcorn's secretary into letting me have a look at the man's day planner. There was only one name for all of yesterday: Lucius Malfoy."

That broke through to Harry, "Malfoy? So Voldemort must be behind this!"

Behind him Snape groaned suddenly coming to a realisation, "I should have suspected."

"Severus?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Lucius saw fit to visit me a couple of days ago. He announced that he had a special surprise for my birthday. Ignoring the fact that my birthday is in January, a fact he is well aware of, I'm sure he has heard me complain about the boy's relatives spoiling him on occasion," Snape noted with chagrin.

"However Potter may also be right," Harry shot the man a look of pure astonishment, he was sure that this was the first time Snape had ever acknowledged that he'd had a point; "I think it unlikely that Lucius would have acted without the Dark Lord's approval. The Dark Lord likely favoured the plan because it brings Potter outside the protections afforded to him by his Aunt's blood at his former home."

"That seems like a reasonable theory. We shall discuss this more in private later Severus. For now could I ask you, Nymphadora, to discreetly inquire into Runcorn's allegiances? Look into his finances to see if he was paid off or received any other form of compensation, if he hasn't I'm afraid we have to assume the worst; that Voldemort's infiltration of the Ministry has progressed far more rapidly than we'd feared." It also meant that Snape was far less trusted than both of them had hoped if Voldemort had chosen not to inform him of his most important plans surrounding Harry.

"Inform Kingsley as well," Dumbledore continued his instructions, "but I want you both to be careful. With Fudge's stubbornness we cannot afford to lose our eyes and ears in the Ministry."

With a "yes boss" and a jaunty salute Tonks was off again, shouting her destination "Ministry of Magic" into the floo.

"This leaves us with the problem of your guardianship, Harry my boy." Harry couldn't help the flinch at the term of endearment and Snape took careful note of it. Something had clearly happened between the two that severely impacted Potter's trust in the Headmaster and all information was valuable, especially considering they were all supposed to be on the same side in an imminent war.

"McGonagall?" Snape suggested. "I'm sure she would be willing."

"I'm sure she would. Unfortunately the Ministry already discounted her. They think she would be prejudicial towards Harry as she is already his Head of House." Snape found himself approving of the Ministry's logic. He had often voiced the opinion that Minerva frequently failed to appropriately punish Potter and his little comrades for their adventures, which only led to more reckless behaviour on their part.

"How about you Headmaster? You were planning to spend your summer here as well weren't you?" Harry flinched at that question as well, which Snape noted with some surprise. He hadn't thought the boy to be this jumpy.

"Unfortunately that isn't an option either," the Headmaster left his response without an explanation. Snape, meanwhile, had taken to openly observing Potter as the boy still seemed uncharacteristically unaware of his surroundings. His face had fallen at Dumbledore's words but he had not been surprised. Had this been the breach of trust? Had Dumbledore stated his unwillingness to have Harry as his ward previously?

Snape moved on quickly, moving through the names in his head, "Flitwick?" The duelling champion should be able to provide adequate protection.

"Unfortunately his ancestry prevents him from legally being allowed to take guardianship over anyone." Well that confirmed his suspicions of Goblin blood, Snape thought to himself.

"That criteria excludes Hagrid as well," Snape added thoughtfully, "and Sinistra, Babbling and Sprout are not Order members. Have you heard from Professor Vector this summer or is she on one of her highly inconvenient and unproductive research expeditions again?"

"No word since the end of the school year. No doubt she'll show up again on the first day of term with the most wondrous tales."

"No doubt," Snape said drily, "Very well I suppose that leaves me. I would be willing to take guardianship of Potter although we'll have to give some thought to how this will compromise my position with the Dark Lord."

Harry's head that had sunken lower with each rejected name snapped up at Snape's words. Some part of him felt involuntarily warmed by the fact that Snape was willing to do what Dumbledore wasn't before he reminded himself that Snape probably only wanted to chop him up for potions ingredients. He could just picture the man showing up to a Death Eater meeting with pickled eyes a la Harry Potter. He shuddered at the image his mind conjured up but found himself unable to speak a word of protest. After this morning all rebelliousness had left him and he was resigned to everyone else making this decision for him.

"I can't ask that of you Severus," Dumbledore replied, "you already have a very busy brewing schedule during this summer and have certain meetings to attend…"

"I am well aware of that but you don't have any other options. I will have to ask Madame Pomfrey to return a week earlier so she can help with some of the healing potions, she should easily manage the simpler ones and everything else will have to be rescheduled."

"There's always Trelawney," Dumbledore suggested, seeming unconvinced of his own idea.

Snape snorted. "I would not trust that woman with so much as a single Galleon much less the well-being of a teenager."

"Very well then, that's settled."

"Ah if I might," Mr Weasley suddenly interjected, "Severus are you sure you want one of your students around for the holidays? I mean it would be perfectly understandable if you wanted to send Harry to Grimmauld place and just acted as his guardian in absentia…"

"Do you doubt my ability to take care of the boy?" Snape asked with a fierce expression on his face.

Mr Weasley backpedalled. "No not at all. I'm sure you're a very competent teacher but raising a child is a whole different matter from educating one…"

"I do believe I'll manage," Snape replied coldly. "In addition I shall hardly be raising him, there are just over three weeks left in the summer break and I presume by the next one the Dark Lord will have made his move so the Ministry will have more important things to worry about than if a guardianship agreement is being followed."

"Well if anything gets to be too much feel free to send him over to us at any time," Mr Weasley finished bravely despite being faced with Snape's glower. Harry appreciated the effort, he really did.

"Now I do believe it is time for Severus and Harry to get better acquainted. Perhaps you should both head down to your quarters?" Dumbledore suggested seemingly having recovered his high spirits.

"One moment. Potter," Snape turned to Harry, incidentally making him the first person to actual directly address the subject of the conversation, "I want your agreement in this as well, undoubtedly this summer will not be what either of us expected but we shall have to make do. So, do you have any objections to being my ward?" the last sentence was spoken with little emotion and certainly not the disdain Harry had been expecting.

He was also pleasantly surprised by the sentiment. Harry was so used to all of his choices being made for him or taken away completely that he treasured Snape's concession, despite being exposed to four school years worth of the man's vitriol.

Still between the possibility of living at Hogwarts, even with the Great Bat of the Dungeons, and being stuck in a Ministry detention centre the choice was clear. "No sir, thank you for offering sir," Harry was keen to get this guardianship thing off on the right foot, despite his bad history with the man and figured extreme politeness was the way to go. He knew that whatever happened he could not afford to let his guard down in front of Snape, guardian or no.

The twinkle had returned to Dumbledore's eyes as he smiled at the two of them, determinedly seeming to choose a point on Harry's forehead to look at. "How lovely, maybe two of my boys will finally figure out a way to move past their differences." He ignored the disbelieving expression on Harry's face and Snape's blank one.

"If you wouldn't mind I have some important measures to discuss with Arthur here but I'm sure I'll see you at some point during the rest of the summer." And with those words Dumbledore shooed them away.

Arthur said a quick goodbye to Harry, reassuring him that everything would be all right but his doubtful look in Snape's direction severely undercut the sentiment. He also repeated that Harry was welcome with his family anytime and reminded him to write frequently or the children and Molly would worry.

Snape and Harry exited Dumbledore's office without a word to each other, each caught up in their own thoughts. As the staircase descended in its spiral the highly emotional day began to catch up with Harry, his head felt like it was detached from the rest of his body and he suddenly felt very drained.

Snape seemed to notice this, in fact he even called the boy's name but had gotten no response, so he hesitantly grabbed him by the shoulders and began leading him towards his quarters in the dungeons. No their quarters, Snape mentally corrected. He sighed to himself; it would certainly take time to get used to the change. Somehow his day had developed from a promising experiment with a possible antidote to the nerve damage inflicted by the Cruciatus to being made guardian of an emotionally unstable 15-year-old boy.

Reaching the portrait guarding the chambers assigned to the Head of Slytherin House Snape placed his hand on the depicted swaying tree. The false portrait dissolved into the stone walls of the dungeons and only after Snape muttered his current password of _Delphinieae Aconitum_ did the stones in the wall shift to form an arched entry way.

As the two walked through the stones reformed behind them and Snape steered Potter towards the couch, eventually firmly pressing down on the shoulder he still held to get the boy to sit down.

Then slightly at a loss he walked to his small kitchen that was largely used for storage of his more harmless potions ingredients. He aimed his wand at the kettle and muttered a quick charm to get the water inside it to boil then fetched some biscuits and put the out on a plate. Pouring the hot water in a cup with a tea bag he took it and the mug back out to the boy.

"Mr Potter?" Harry didn't respond.

"Mr Potter I am aware today has been a lot for you to take in," Snape tried in his most sympathetic tone, "Have a biscuit." At that Harry finally looked up, a very blank look on his face.

"A biscuit?" he queried.

"Jammy dodgers," Snape responded holding out the plate awkwardly.

With his perfectly matter of fact delivery that seemed to have caused something to loosen in the Gryffindor. His shoulders began shaking and Snape tried to prepare himself for tears. Instead Harry let out a giggle that very quickly turned into a full-blown laughing fit.

"B- biscuits? You have biscuits," he wheezed.

"Mr Potter, please calm yourself. You're in hysterics," Snape tried unsuccessfully. The boy just kept laughing although he seemed to be developing a more worrying breathlessness.

Snape gave in to the inevitable, "Harry please." The shock of his first name being spoken by his most hated teacher immediately sobered Harry up. He looked up from where he'd buried his head in his hands.

"What now sir?" he asked noticing that Snape seemed at quite a loss himself.

"Well," the man sighed, "for now have your tea and some biscuits and then we'll discuss all the details of this new arrangement."

An awkward silence fell as Harry drank his tea as quickly as physically possible without scalding himself, although not before he'd given the beverage a suspicious sniff. He then hesitantly reached for one of the biscuits, instinctively making his approach tentative in case the treat would be taken away again. But no, once he'd munched his way through four of them Snape finally cleared his throat.

"First of all you are going to need your things if you're spending the next four weeks here, I presume they are still at Grimmauld place?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said very much expecting a response something along the lines of 'well then you'll have to do without them'.

"Would you like me to get them for you or prefer to collect them in person?"

Who was this man and what had he done with Snape? The fleeting thought suddenly made Harry very concerned that he was in fact faced with an imposter. But they'd been in Dumbledore's office together; surely the Headmaster would have noticed any deception taking place. Then again that man had hired Professor Quirell and never suspected him to be harbouring Voldemort underneath his turban. Better safe than sorry. Now how to approach this without tipping Snape off to what he was doing.

"Umm sir do you remember our first potions lesson?" he asked.

"Yeeess," Snape drawled looking confused by the sudden non sequitur.

"And how well we immediately got on," Harry pressed.

Comprehension dawned across Snape's face and Harry prepared himself for anger, only to notice Snape merely seemed amused.

"Are you trying to find out whether I am an imposter using polyjuice? Your subtlety needs some work," he remarked.

"Jammy dodgers, you called me by my first name," Harry tried to explain, "plus you seem less, I don't know, Snape-like." He quickly tacked on a "sir", remembering his politeness plan.

"Perfectly reasonable arguments for my being in imposter. You might want to ask me about an event that wasn't observed by 20 other students though..." Snape advised.

Harry wracked his brain for something he knew about Snape that no one else did, a private interaction, then "Who was searching through your office last year?"

Snape frowned, "Professor Moody, or more accurately Bartemius Crouch Jr. I assume that you overhead this on one of your illicit night time wanderings of Hogwarts' corridors?"

Harry gulped. He had completely forgotten that Snape had almost caught him underneath his invisibility cloak that night.

"Never mind, we'll discuss some rules later. For now you have yet to answer my earlier question about how you wish to transport your luggage here."

Although slightly apprehensive at the mention of rules Harry quickly considered his options. On the one hand a part of him wished he could just go to sleep and wake up to find that his day had not really happened. On the other hand he knew that Ron and Hermione would likely bombard him with letters if he did not personally tell them what happened and he thought it highly improbable that Snape would let him visit his friends again, despite Mr Weasley's valiant attempt.

So he responded with a polite "I'd like to go myself, sir."

"As you wish. It would probably be safest for you to floo there, the Headmaster has made sure the living room fireplace has been restored to functionality at Grimmauld Place. The password for this floo when you return is the same one as I use for the door: _Delphinieae Aconitum_. Would you like me to write that down for you?"

At Harry's nod Snape did so, quickly summoning a sheet of parchment and a quill with a flick of his wand and only a slight sneer on his face at the necessity.

"We will talk later, Potter. If I am not here when you return I will be in my potions laboratory where you are not to disturb me unless there is an emergency. Understood?"

Once again Harry nodded.

"Well then off with you," Snape pointed at the fireplace, "Floo powder is in the bowl."

A minute later Harry stumbled out of the fireplace in the living room of Grimmauld Place, promptly knocking over an inconveniently positioned fireplace poker, the clatter of which immediately set off Mrs Black's portrait in the hall.

Heavy footsteps came down the stairs and Mrs Weasley's voice called out, "Oh shut up you miserable old hag, don't you ever give it a rest?" The only reply she received for her efforts was a particularly loud shout of blood traitor. "Now who's gone and knocked something over?"

"Oh Harry it's you!" she exclaimed upon entering the living room and immediately proceeded to envelope him in a warm hug.

"My poor dear, Arthur already told me all about your trial. Popped home quickly to make sure I was up to date. I'm so sorry. You know if they'd let us you would always be very welcome to stay here with us don't you, my dear?

Her fussing made Harry feel warm inside, it was good to be reminded that some people did still want him.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley," he said, full of heart felt sentiment. "I think I'll be okay."

"You write to us now an keep us up to date yes? And make sure that Severus feeds you up a bit, you're far too skinny," she told him all the while brushing some ash off his t-shirt.

"I'll try," Harry said non-committedly. He could hardly make guarantees for Snape's behaviour.

"Now you'll want to tell Hermione and Ron everything that happened won't you? They're in the kitchen cleaning out some of the cupboards, the state that house elf left this place in, I'm telling you," shaking her head she ushered him in the right direction before grabbing a duster and leaving the room again.

"Harry," both of his best friends called out as soon as they saw him. Hermione immediately jumped up from her chair and threw her arms around his neck, giving him a tight squeeze. Her eyes looked slightly red, had she really been crying over him?

Ron looked very sympathetic as well but opted for a more manly slap on the back and a gruff "Alright."

When Hermione let him go Harry pulled out a chair at the kitchen table, figuring he might as well get comfortable.

"So what happened, mate?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well you already know about, you know, what they decided?" Harry asked.

"Yeah that you have to go live with the git for the rest of the summer," Ron snarled, "I swear Harry if he does anything to you, you tell me and my brothers and I will get him good. Fred and George have all sorts of new pranks in development and some of those could be downright lethal."

Ron had a dangerous glint in his eye, Hermione looked like she might cry again.

"I'll be fine guys really," Harry said self-consciously. "Besides the situation is what it is, if I don't want to end up in a Ministry detention centre there's nothing I can do to change it."

His resignation seemed to spark some determination in Hermione, who suddenly seemed much more like her old self. Harry could almost see the books spinning in her eyes. "There must be laws on how guardianship is given, official visits, determination of suitability and the like. I'll have to research it but maybe I'll find something."

"If someone could find an obscure legal loophole it would be you 'Mione, but seriously, don't spend to much time on it. It's only three weeks, nothing to bad can happen right?" Harry wasn't sure he himself believed that and neither did his best friends judging by their expressions.

"Well this house has an extensive library, there must be something I can use. And until I do I guess the best you can do is try not to antagonise the man and stay out of his way as much as possible," she advised rationally.

"Not to antagonise him?" Ron cried "That greasy git has had it out for Harry from Day One, what do you think he will do now that he has unrestricted access to him in a big empty castle?"

"He's a teacher, Ron," Hermione replied, as if that fact erased any and all wrongdoings.

As the two descended into very familiar, and oft repeated, squabbling about Snape's loyalty to Dumbledore and the Order Harry let his gaze drift over the rather run-down kitchen, not in the mood to wade into the verbal battle on either side of the argument. He was far too tired and confused. While Snape had almost been nice today that hardly made up for four years of taunting and unfair treatment. If his relatives, and being in the public eye had taught him anything it was that people often pretended to be different to serve their own agendas. Who knew what Snape's true motivations were for doing anything? Maybe he was just bored and felt like toying with Harry, Dudley had sometimes played this game as well, offering him something he knew his cousin wanted only to withdraw it again as soon as Harry reached for it.

"Harry?" Hermione's call forced him out of unpleasant memories. She looked concerned again so probably not the first time she called his name.

"Yeah?"

"I was just asking if you'd thought about how your summer work is going. You know its our OWL year, it's going to be very important that we know all the material from previous years as well." Ron groaned but Harry smiled at her gratefully for the change of subject.

She immediately turned to Ron with a chiding look in her eyes. "Our OWL grades will determine what subjects we will be allowed to take for NEWTs, which will affect our _careers_ ," Hermione's voice went slightly high-pitched on that last word.

"Do you know what you would like to do?" Harry asked, knowing this was a topic Hermione could talk about at length without receiving very much input from either of the boys present.

Just as she was about to answer, however, another person poked his head into the kitchen. Sirius, who clearly had also heard what had been decided and looked none to pleased about it.

"Harry could I talk to you quickly?" he asked in an unusually sombre tone.

"Yeah sure," Harry answered a bit apprehensively.

"We were just leaving," Hermione quickly interjected, grabbing a slightly clueless looking Ron by the arm and pulling him upstairs admonishing him about giving people privacy to speak.

"I wanted to give you this Harry," he pulled out a mirror from his pocket and gave it to Harry to examine. "I have one just like it. If you say my name I'll be able to see you and we'll be able to talk all right? And if anything at all happens you give me a call right? If Snape does something you don't like, even if you just have to talk I'm here for you okay kiddo?"

"I – yeah, thanks," Harry's voice had gone a bit rough round the edges.

Sirius stood up abruptly and gave him a quick hug, "I'll see you around, you might want to head back, Snape's not usually all to patient," Sirius looked worried again.

"I'll be fine," Harry repeated for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. "Really."

Fifteen minutes later he had said goodbye to everyone currently in residence at the house and repacked his bag, which had only really involved throwing the clothes Mrs Weasley had laundered back into his trunk.

Arriving back in Snape's quarters after awkwardly trying to read off the password from the sheet of parchment he managed to stay upright after flooing, his heavy trunk propping him up.

Looking around he couldn't see Snape anywhere and remembered that the man had said he might be busy in his lab. His eyes narrowed in on the couch; maybe he would just rest his eyes for a bit.

Within seconds he was out like a light.

Virtual biscuits to all my lovely reviewers, x


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks you so much for all your reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3: An Understanding

When Harry woke up he was confused, it was much lighter than he was used to in his bedroom both at the Dursleys and at Grimmauld Place. Blearily he tried to make his surroundings come into focus, belatedly realising that he wasn't wearing his glasses. Finally spotting them on a small table he quickly snatched them up and placed them on his nose.

Only once his surroundings came into focus, and he realised that they were completely unfamiliar, did the events of the last day come crashing down on him. Harry groaned and wished he could just go back to sleep. Unfortunately he was now wide awake, and figured there was no point to delaying the inevitable.

Sitting up on the couch that he had fallen asleep on Harry took in his surroundings properly for the first time, still hardly believing he was in the Potion Master's private domain. The décor was surprisingly tasteful; Harry had to concede. While the expected green was present in the room it did not dominate, instead it was nicely balanced out by earthy brown tones.

The couch he was laying on was black leather of a type that looked gleaming and polished but was actually surprisingly comfortable. Together with two armchairs of a similar design the pieces of furniture sat facing the fireplace that Harry had used the previous night. Above the fireplace was a hauntingly empty portrait, much like the false one acting as a door, which Harry remembered.

This one showed a pier leading out on to a lake, whose peace would surely soon be destroyed by the heavy thunderclouds gathering on the horizon. Harry wondered what was hidden behind this image or if it was just the painting it appeared to be.

Twisting around on the couch he could see four closed doors leading to other rooms, bookshelves displaying various curiosities between the doors. To his left there was an open doorway through which he could see a cupboard mounted on the wall. He guessed that was the kitchen.

Having inspected as much as he could from the couch Harry was slightly at a loss what to do now. He didn't exactly think that it was a good idea to explore anything on his own, but on the other hand his stomach had begun to grumble, clearly complaining about the lack of food the previous day.

Harry was saved from making the decision by Snape, who entered the room from one of the middle doors.

"Good morning," the man greeted.

Harry felt his anxiety return in full force, still very unsure how to act around his most-hated teacher, now that he was his guardian as well.

"Morning," he returned. Then hesitantly, "I'm sorry for falling asleep on your couch."

Snape waved away his apology. "I will clear out one of my rooms for your use as soon as I can. I apologise for not getting around to it last night, by the time I returned you were already fast asleep and waking you seemed unnecessary."

"I don't really need a room, I won't be here that long," Harry protested, not wanting to owe Snape anything. "I can easily sleep on the couch…" As he was speaking he had a brilliant idea. "Or I could just sleep in my bed in the Gryffindor dorm, that way I can be out of your hair completely."

Snape seemed amused by his attempt to get away from him. "I'm afraid that won't be possible, I'm sure the Ministry will insist on visits to check that I am taking my custody of you seriously."

"Oh, okay," Harry tried not to sound too disappointed. Judging by the glint in Snape's eye he didn't think he was doing that well.

"For now how about some breakfast and then I'll show you around." Snape suggested in response to another growl from Harry's stomach.

"Sounds good."

Together the two made their way to the room Harry had correctly guessed to be the kitchen. He was somewhat surprised by how small it was compared to the generous living room but then Snape hardly seemed the type to spend his evenings cooking elaborate meals. A large table, which Snape now pointed Harry to, took up most of the space.

The Potions Master snapped his fingers and immediately a house elf that Harry didn't know appeared.

"Millie at your service, masters," she squeaked.

"Please bring us a selection of breakfast foods along with my usual coffee," Snape instructed and the house elf disappeared with a 'pop'.

Barely a second had passed until the table was suddenly overladen with more food than the two of them could possible eat. Pancakes fought for space with eggs of all variety; whether that be boiled, scrambled or fried, only the plentiful types of bread taking up more space. Harry took it all in and then patiently waited for Snape to fill his own plate with food before he made to take some for himself.

Happily munching on bacon Harry found he was able to enjoy the meal despite the silence that reigned at the table. While Mrs Weasley's food at Grimmauld Place had been very nice the efforts of the house elves at Hogwarts were unparalleled. He also suspected that the elves must be rather bored with no one to cook for over the summer so they had probably all contributed to outdo themselves.

After Harry felt like if he would take another bite he would explode Snape finally cleared his throat.

"We should discuss the rules for when you are here," he began, taking note of Harry's once again nervous expression.

"The first and most important rule is that you will not actively place yourself in danger. I have watched you cause havoc in this castle for years; that ends now. If you wish to leave these quarters you are to inform me of your destination. You may not leave the grounds of the castle at all unless you do so under the supervision of a teacher." So no flying then, Harry thought glumly. Then again he had been cooped up at Grimmauld Place as well and at least it sounded like Snape planned on letting him out of his rooms.

"Secondly I would like you to complete some of your schoolwork every day." Seeing Harry's mutinous expression he added, "You are well aware that Voldemort has returned. Knowing that you should appreciate that you will need time to learn how to fight, how to defend yourself. Keeping on top of your studies will help you have this time available."

"Sir?" Harry hesitated trying to figure out how to formulate his question without sounding obnoxious.

"Yes?" Snape drawled.

Harry decided to just go for it, "How am I going to learn though? I don't think Professor Umbridge will be much better as a DADA teacher and I don't know anyone else who would be willing to teach me."

"If you complete your summer work to my satisfaction I'm sure I can find some time," Snape stated. Harry stared at him in astonishment unsure of how he felt about the offer. On the one hand he knew his Defence knowledge was spotty, his only useful teacher so far had been Remus and even then they had focused mostly on creatures and not on curses and counter courses. Moody, while impressive, hadn't taught them anything they could use without ending up in Azkaban and nothing about Lockhart or Quirrell's lessons had the least bit helpful. On the other hand he hadn't exactly found Snape's teaching style very conducive to learning potions either…

Snape resumed his speech ignoring Harry's still conflicted expression, "Finally I expect you to listen to me and, if necessary, for you to obey me without question if we are in a life-or-death situation. With your stubbornness I expect this will come most difficult to you, however, it may be of vital importance if we find ourselves facing Death Eaters. And with your luck that seems bound to happen."

While Harry didn't necessarily agree with this last rule he wasn't stupid enough to argue about it, he doubted that Snape would listen to what he had to say on the subject. He then waited expectantly, that couldn't be everything could it?

Finally he asked, "What will my chores be?"

Snape seemed surprised by the question. "For now all you will have to do is keep your room tidy as soon as I have prepared it for you. The house elves do most everything else and I suspect once we have started your Defence training you will be kept busy enough."

"Okay, thanks sir," Harry gave him a tentative smile.

"Let me show you around," Snape said standing up and indicating for Harry to do the same.

Walking out of the kitchen Snape pointed to the first door they encountered, right to the left of the entrance to the kitchen. "This is my room which you have no reason to enter under any circumstances." Harry supressed the urge to tell the man he had absolutely no desire to ever do so.

Moving on to the next door, which Snape actually opened, his teacher showed him a room with a large desk covered in papers and surrounded by drawers containing numerous files. Book shelves lined the walls here too, filled with texts that Harry could not read the titles of. Whenever he attempted to do so the letters swam out of focus in front of his eyes and he wondered what Snape was trying to hide.

"My study," the Potions Master explained. "Again I do not anticipate you being in here on your own."

They moved on to the next room, which turned out to be a library that Harry was sure Hermione would love. Here he could actually read the titles of the books and some even managed to rouse his interest.

The final room was a bathroom, which Snape told him was for Harry's use alone as his bedroom had an en-suite. Back in the living room Snape told him that he was free to browse any of the books on the shelves there, any that were inappropriate he would not be able to read either way. Together they once again returned to the kitchen.

Both remained standing in the kitchen for another minute, a bit lost about how to behave around each other. Finally they were interrupted by a chiming that was coming from the living room. Saved by the bell, Harry thought, as Snape immediately rose.

"Stay here," he instructed and Harry decided to stay put despite his curiosity. It was far too early to think about challenging Snape, especially about such a small matter as this one. Plus he suspected that from the open kitchen he would be able to overhear what happened in the living room anyway.

A moment later he was proved right.

"Lucius," Snape said by way of greeting. An icy shiver ran down Harry's back as he remembered the formidable wizard crawling at Voldemort's feet at the end of the last school year. To see such a proud man brought so low, grovelling, had made Harry understand how much influence and power Voldemort truly had.

"Severus, how lovely to speak to you again." Harry heard a rustle of presumably expensive fabrics as Lucius Malfoy adjusted his position.

"I don't suppose you'd lift the barriers on your floo so that I could come through and talk to you in person?" Malfoy asked.

"Not possible, I'm afraid. Dumbledore has strict rules about all forms of outside communication. I'm very surprised he has yet to install wards that prevent people carrying the Dark Mark from impinging on the school even this far."

Malfoy snorted, somehow managing to make even that sound aristocratic. "The parents would revolt, no longer being able to contact their children. And he would lose his most treasured instructor and spy of course."

Snape chuckled; a sound Harry barely believed he was capable of making. Smirks, sneers and blank expressions were the fare he had most often experienced from the man. Never a chuckle. "And wouldn't that be a shame. No longer having to put up with whinging snot-nosed brats all day, I wouldn't know what to do with my time."

"Well aren't you lucky that you now have a new way to spend your time?" Malfoy abruptly changed the topic.

"Ah yes. How rude of me, I have yet to thank you for ensuring that my summer is no longer brat-free." Harry suddenly came to the realisation that he was the topic of conversation.

"So Dumbles isn't completely senile after all. I assume he figured out I adjusted some things so this arrangement would work in your favour?" Harry was becoming distinctly uncomfortable. Rationally he knew that Snape was most likely on their side, the man might hate him but he had still saved his life on multiple occasions. Still, he sounded so smooth, so convincing in this conversation with Malfoy. And hadn't Malfoy said Voldemort thought Snape was a spy for their side? If both Voldemort and Dumbledore thought Snape was their spy how could either side be sure of his loyalty unless the two leaders actively compared notes on the information Snape had chosen to share with them. Harry suddenly realised what a clever game Snape was playing, no matter which way the war ended Snape would be on the victorious side. Slytherin indeed.

"Yes, it turns out that Runcorn's secretary is not very reliable. He might consider firing him, after a certain amount of time has passed, of course, so that there is no suspicion of my involvement."

Had Dumbledore cleared Runcorn's secretary being given up as a source of information? Harry wondered.

"Of course, of course. It is always useful information to discover the flaws in ones defences early in the game. Additionally my involvement is largely irrelevant and I would not mind it becoming public information that I advocated in favour of a smaller, fairer trial instead of assembling the whole Wizengamot," Lucius replied smoothly.

Once again Snape chuckled in appreciation, "I am not sure it will make it into the papers but it is good you are unconcerned about how this will affect your reputation."

"It hardly matters, the boy has been shouting to anyone that will listen that I returned to the Dark Lord's fold. Anyone who will believe him already has but most of the public prefer to remain ignorant, especially when poor Harry Potter himself is so mentally unstable," Lucius said with a laugh of his own.

"So ruining the boy's reputation is the next point of attack?" Snape inquired.

This did not sound good to Harry. He already knew the vast amounts of influence Malfoy had, even if only half of his son's bragging was accurate he knew it could prove to be a big problem for him.

Indeed a moment later Malfoy responded. "I've already had some lovely chats with that Skeeter woman, dreadful person, but ever so wonderful at writing a story to utterly destroy its subject."

Harry remembered the reporter well and almost groaned aloud until he remembered that if he could hear the men in the living room they could certainly hear him. Would Hermione's threats hold up against the Malfoy fortune? He doubted it. If Lucius Malfoy decided to bribe her he would probably pay enough for Skeeter to pay the fine for being an unregistered Animagus.

"Wonderful. You have, however, put me in a slightly difficult situation when it comes to the boy. I cannot exactly treat him how I want to with Dumbledore looking over my shoulder every moment we spend here at Hogwarts, yet I wouldn't want the Dark Lord to be disappointed."

"Don't worry yourself about that old friend. The Dark Lord simply wanted the boy removed from the blood wards protecting him at his relatives' house, he did not truly mind where the boy would be kept. Him ending up yours was my suggestion." That only added to Harry's worries. Why would Lucius Malfoy want Snape to be his guardian? Did he know things Harry didn't? Did he expect Snape to do things to him? Torture him?

"But how did you know the Headmaster would not take custody himself? It was how I expected the situation to resolve itself." So even Snape had thought the Headmaster would offer to be Harry's guardian. That did not make Harry feel better about the refusal that had hurt him deeply.

"That I do not know. I suspect the Dark Lord has another source that he did not see fit to inform me of." Malfoy seemed a bit disgruntled by the fact but Harry was hardly surprised, Voldemort was a paranoid and vindictive bastard, constantly suspecting even his most loyal followers of plotting against him. Then again, if Snape truly was on their side Voldemort was in the right with his suspicions.

"Nor me," Snape replied. "Unless there was anything else in particular you wanted I must bid you farewell, the old coot has seen to keep me particularly busy with brewing this summer. Perhaps in an attempt to keep me too busy to interact with the precious Boy-Who-Lived?" Snape actually laughed this time, a sound that sent a sudden bolt of fear through Harry. Unconsciously he scooted towards the corner of the kitchen, trying to move away from the threat.

"Oh there was nothing in particular I wished to discuss but I will want to be informed of how you're treating the boy," Malfoy's voice suddenly sounded menacing, doing nothing to assuage Harry's fear. "And perhaps have another read over those guardianship papers. They follow Wizarding Law, Dumbledore has no power to interfere in any way you choose to discipline the boy and even he knows your dislike of him."

With those words Harry's fear turned to all out terror and he fled to the corner of the kitchen. If a cupboard had been nearby he would have hidden in that but that was not currently an option. Instead he felt horribly exposed but was faced with limited options, he could hardly cross through the living room to reach the door and highly doubted that Snape would let him escape that easily.

Now he truly understood how much power he had given Snape. As much as the Dursleys had had, certainly, but it was even worse than that. After all the Dursleys had not had access to magic in deciding on their punishments and the magical world had always been an escape for Harry. Now he was in the magical world, there was no more escape and he was completely at Snape's mercy, with even Dumbledore powerless to interfere.

He must have missed the two men exchanging their goodbyes for a moment later Snape returned to the kitchen, noting the boy's position against the wall with no small amount of surprise. Noticing that he'd returned the boy pressed himself into the wall further, instinctively trying to get as far away from his guardian as he could manage.

"Potter what's the matter with you?" Snape asked rather cuttingly. He stalked towards the boy intending to grab him off the floor but as he approached Harry flinched, raising his hand in front of his face as if to ward off a blow. Recognising the response from some of his problem cases as Head of Slytherin House Snape backed off making sure to give the boy space.

He softened his voice considerably, "Potter, what's wrong?" he asked. How was he in the situation of having to calm down Potter twice in two days? It made him suspect that the boy had several unresolved issues that he must have overlooked so far. Remembering what had worked previously he tried again.

"Harry if you don't tell me what's wrong how am I supposed to help you?" He asked immediately noticing that the boy was far more responsive when addressed by his given name.

"Why would you help me?" Harry's voice was timid reminding him of a much younger child and his body was still positioned as far away from Snape as he could manage.

The response was unexpected to say the least, had the brat truly not noticed how many times Snape had worked to make sure he remained alive? "Because I am your both your teacher and your guardian, which means I am doubly charged with ensuring your welfare," he responded with his voice inadvertently going a bit sharp.

That did nothing to clam Harry down, in fact it seemed to make things worse. He began breathing far too rapidly, a reaction that began to worry Snape. He did not want to deal with the Headmaster for sending the boy into a panic attack when barely a day had passed since he had been given guardianship.

"Harry I need you to calm down. Breathe deeply for me in time with my voice, alright? In…and out. In…and out." Snape repeated this mantra over and over again, glad to see that the boy was finally responding and seemed to be relaxing slightly. When he deemed the boy to have calmed sufficiently he finally dared asking his question again.

"Now what upset you this much Harry?" he said in a tone he usually reserved for exceptionally skittish animals. Still the boy tensed again and Snape wondered if he would be able to form a response at all.

He finally did, although it was a single word said in a whisper, "Malfoy."

Snape frowned. He knew Potter must have overheard his conversation with Lucius but he had purposefully not cast privacy charms to show the boy he intended to share more information with him than the Headmaster did. He had thought it might help build some trust so that the two of them could overcome their previous animosity. Apparently his plan had backfired.

"What in particular about that conversation disturbed you?" he inquired.

Harry wondered if he should answer but he didn't see a way out of the conversation and he couldn't come up with a plausible lie.

"You, you," he licked his dry lips and tried again, "you have complete control over me as my guardian." Harry tried to maintain eye contact with Snape's stern gaze but quickly found his eyes skittering back to the floor. He studied the cracks in the stone as he waited for a reaction.

Snape snorted, "Lucius exaggerates. While technically under the law that might be true Dumbledore would never allow me to harm you. And the Headmaster is far more powerful than I am."

Harry did not seem particularly reassured and Snape wondered if mentioning the Headmaster at all had been a mistake. "Most importantly I have absolutely no intention of hurting you."

Harry looked distinctly disbelieving but did not deny Snape's words. The Potions Master could hardly blame him; after all they had had a rather antagonistic relationship beforehand that would not instil trust.

Snape tried a different tactic, "As you are undoubtedly aware I am a spy in the Dark Lord's ranks, I would hardly endanger my position in the Order to carry out some revenge on you, I assure you plenty of your friends there would take any petty action on my part out of my hide."

"But Voldemort thinks you're his spy." Snape was glad to see some fight back in the boy.

"So?"

"So how can any one side know that you are loyal to them?" Harry was sure he was in for it now, he hadn't actually meant to explain his thoughts aloud.

Instead Snape looked pleased. "Very Slytherin logic there. That is indeed true, I cannot easily prove to whom I am faithful. I have, however frequently acted to protect you have I not?"

"Yeah but you could have done that to get Dumbledore to trust you," Harry was warming to his topic now that he did not seem to be facing immediate punishment for his observations. "And you were still a right git to me in class." That slipped out before he could stop it. Harry cursed himself; he really needed to be more careful with what he said.

For once Snape let the disrespect slide, what they were discussing was far more important, "True I could have been trying to fool Dumbledore and that is the explanation I provided for the Dark Lord but just as my behaviour towards you in class could be seen as either maintaining my cover or being a loyal Death Eater."

Snape sighed. "I don't think anything I will say will convince you so I will offer you something else. If you wish I can swear an Unbreakable Vow not to harm you. Do you know what an Unbreakable Vow is?"

"No," Harry responded although he thought the name pretty much gave the game away.

"Very well, then I suggest you visit the library and look them up. With your new-found insights I doubt you'd be very satisfied with any explanation you find in my library, after all I might have doctored all of my books."

Confusingly Snape still did not seem particularly offended by Harry's accusations, which was not at all what he had expected. Studying the Potions Master's face carefully and not noticing a hint of anger there allowed him to get up off the floor. Harry blushed slightly remembering his panic attack, why was he being so damn emotional? He really needed to get a hold of himself.

"Go on," Snape pointed at the door. "And don't wander to any other places in the castle, do directly to the library."

Then he seemed to reconsider, "Do you know the way there?" Harry couldn't really remember much of their journey down to the dungeons the day before but he wasn't about to admit that so he just nodded.

Snape, however, seemed to know when he was lying. "If you follow the corridor to the left from the exit and subsequently take every right turn you can you will eventually end up at the Potions classroom. I trust you'll find your way from there?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you still have the piece of parchment I wrote down the password on?" At Harry's affirmative answer he continued, "While I am in these quarters it is all you require to enter but make sure not to leave it lying around carelessly."

With that last warning Harry left the Potion Master's quarters, following his directions to a T and quickly arriving at the classroom. From there it was another short walk to the library, which seemed strangely empty without Madame Pince, who had apparently left to enjoy her holidays.

Harry spent some time wandering the aisles aimlessly, not sure where he would find what he was looking for. Eventually he found the section entitled "Legal works", which he figured would contain the answers he needed.

There in _Legally Binding Oaths_ by William E. Fitzinger he found what he was looking for:

 _An unbreakable oath or vow is a legally and magically binding contract between two parties, which if broken, causes the untimely death of the witch or wizard violating its terms. Depending on the situation a vow can be established to be either one-sided or require action from both parties, either way a third person is required to be present to witness the binding and enact the spell. In cases where the vow has been breached death is unavoidable. To date no wizard has been able to escape after breaking the oath._

The text went on to explain how exactly an Unbreakable vow was performed and how careful you had to be with the terms to make sure they weren't broad enough that one could find ways around the vow.

Harry sat back considering. He was stunned that Snape was willing to commit to dying rather than hurting him, it reminded him of the way his parents had sacrificed themselves instead of letting Harry get hurt.

The gesture achieved much in abating Harry's fears of Snape being abusive now that he was freed of Dumbledore's ever-watching eye. Still, Harry was not sure he wanted to accept the offer. Thinking on it a bit more he eventually left the library a half hour later, luckily managing to find his way back to Snape quarters, where he found Snape sat on the couch, Potions Journal in hand.

At his entrance Snape looked up expectantly, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, but I don't want you to swear an Unbreakable Vow," Harry blurted out.

Snape frowned, "Why ever not? It would act as a guarantee to you that I couldn't hurt you."

"I know but I don't want anyone else to die for me," Harry tried to explain.

Snape was still lost, a fact he was not at all fond of. "I wouldn't die. That would only happen if the I broke the vow and as I stated previously I have no intention of causing you any harm."

"But we could be in a situation where you have to harm me. Like if you have to prove your loyalty to other Death Eaters like Malfoy. You could also harm me accidentally; it would far too difficult to define the terms anyways. What if you spilled some hot water on me? Or said something that hurt me? Either one of those could end up with you dead for no real reason at all."

"Well reasoned," Snape complimented. "Either way the decision is yours. I would understand if you needed some reassurance after our history but if you are sure?"

"I am," Harry stated firmly. Plus, he figured, the fact that Snape had offered to swear the vow probably meant that he actually had no plans to hurt Harry.

"Very well, if that's settled you might want to make a start on your schoolwork," Snape suggested. "I'll be in my private potions lab if you need anything, it is located next to my classroom and should be back for lunch."

With that Snape left the room leaving Harry to ponder on what had happened and what he had learned. He had been emotionally vulnerable twice in the last two days in front of Snape and hadn't received a single mocking comment. Far from it in fact, both times the man had worked hard to make Harry feel better and had not just left him alone, which would have been the best he'd have hoped for previously. Maybe, just maybe there was more to the man than the vindictive teacher Harry had thought him to be.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Apologies for the delay in publishing this chapter, I was out of Internet range leading a summer camp. I hope you like it.

Chapter Four: Friends and Other Problems

After Snape's departure Harry spent two quiet hours on his summer work, choosing to finish his essay on History of Magic first to get his most boring subject out of the way. He found he quite enjoyed the silence in the dungeons, it finally gave him a chance to think away from the entire ruckus at Grimmauld Place and the meetings between Order members where he felt mostly ignored. For right now, he decided, he could afford to be cautiously optimistic, although a part of him was used to waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Some time later, Harry was just scrawling down his plan for the concluding paragraph, Snape returned and the two sat down in the kitchen for lunch.

"Anything in particular you would like?" Snape asked.

Harry was less surprised by the courtesy than he would have been two days ago, but it still took him a moment to answer, "Not really, whatever you feel like is fine, sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow but he didn't comment. A few seconds later one of the school house elves returned with what Snape had ordered, Spaghetti Bolognese and some garlic bread for the two of them to share. The smell made Harry's mouth water and his stomach grumbled, suddenly seeming to remember how little he'd had to eat recently.

Carefully waiting for his Professor to start first he dug into his own food with gusto. As he was finishing the last bites off his plate Snape interrupted the surprisingly comfortable silence.

"Did you manage to get some work done?"

"Yeah I planned out my History of Magic essay," Harry responded, glad that he had followed instructions.

To his surprise Snape actually wrinkled his nose when he said the name of the subject, "Never liked that ghost, even when I was a student."

"Binns was already teaching when you were a student here?" Harry asked. He hadn't really considered that Snape had been young once too, but now that he thought about it he realised the man was significantly younger than the rest of the faculty. Around thirty maybe? Certainly not old yet…

"I'm not that old you know," Snape sounded amused.

Harry still ducked his head instinctively at the slight rebuke and mumbled a quick "sorry sir."

Snape sighed. "Maybe we should dispense of some of the formalities while you are staying here. There is no need to call me sir, although I expect your newfound manners to return once we find ourselves back in my classroom come September first."

Harry's head shot back up in surprise. Snape wanted to be less formal? Well then… "Could you call me Harry? I mean you did yesterday si- umm"

Snape's lip actually twitched, "If you cease with the sirs I shall endeavour to call you Harry, although old habits may be hard to break."

After their dishes had been cleared by Millie, whom Snape had called, the Professor once again turned to Harry. "Was there anything in particular that you would like to do today?"

"Well I was wondering if I could visit Hagrid but you said not to go out on the grounds on my own," Harry trailed off not wanting to ask for an escort directly.

"I can walk you," Snape returned easily, "and I'm sure Hagrid would be happy to walk you back to our quarters afterwards." A secret thrill went through Harry at the pronoun Snape had chosen to use, but he tried not to show any reaction on his face.

"If you're sure you don't mind, I don't want to interrupt what you're doing," Harry said. He was quite curious what Snape's job was during the summer and as the Order's spy he had to know more than most everyone else.

As always Snape seemed to guess what Harry was up to and didn't respond, only gesturing for him to stand and to leave the rooms. Together they walked through corridors in silence but Harry thought he might be starting to recognise the twists and turns of the dungeons leading to Snape's rooms.

Once they had left behind the chill of the dungeons for the corridors of the upper levels Harry tried again, "You seem very busy for it being the summer holidays and all."

Snape just grunted non-committedly and Harry figured he might as well give up on fishing for information. The man was hardly going to let anything slip accidentally and he didn't seem inclined to talk right now.

A few minutes later they reached Hagrid's hut and Snape knocked on the door firmly. The sound was immediately met with scratching and snuffling and as soon as the door opened Fang nearly knocked Harry over, slobbering all over the T-shirt and jeans Harry was wearing.

"Hey boy. Calm, calm," he laughed trying to pat the dog's head and regain his feet simultaneously. Snape gave him a hand up and then turned to address Hagrid who had appeared in the doorway of his hut.

"Hagrid," he greeted and the giant nodded back. "Could I ask you to walk Harry back to the castle after his visit? I'm afraid Dumbledore requires my presence elsewhere tonight."

"Course, course, pr'fessor. You sure you don't want to come in for a cuppa?" the half giant asked in his rumbling voice.

"I'm afraid I can't. Another time Hagrid." And with another nod and a "be good" to Harry Snape turned, walking not towards the castle but to the front gates. Harry watched him for a while, full of curiosity about what the man was up to.

"Come in, come in," Hagrid finally said jovially and gave Harry a pat on the shoulder that reverberated through his whole body. "I just put the kettle on."

Harry followed Hagrid inside and took a moment to appreciate how safe he felt in this hut. Here was a place his adventures at Hogwarts had yet to taint with any feeling of danger and a man who had been nothing but kind since Harry had first met him. Hagrid, he could be certain, would not betray him and truly liked him for who he was, not his Boy-Who-Lived fame.

Hagrid patted a stool, which Harry took a seat in, then clattered around for a bit. Finally he produced two large mugs and a plate of his infamous rock cakes. Harry picked one up, careful to only nibble on it and dunked it in his tea frequently.

"So how's your summer been? Been hearing lots of different rumours," Hagrid said.

And somehow it all began pouring out. Harry told him about his time at Privet Drive, how horribly abandoned he had felt not hearing any word but only vague hints of Voldemort's movements from his friends. He even admitted that he had kept his eye on the Muggle news trying to get any hint of what was going on.

Then he told Hagrid about his arrival at Grimmauld Place, how mad he'd been that everyone had been together and told him nothing, only to be faced with a hearing that changed everything all over again.

"So that's it really," Harry laughed without any humour, "been a quiet summer."

Throughout all of this Hagrid had been patting his arm sympathetically. The half-giant was a good listener and had sensed the teen needed to get some things off his chest and had not interrupted.

"Ah Harry it's not right, all the things you have to go through."

"Yeah but it's not like I can do anything to change them. Somehow these things just always happen to me," Harry said full of melancholy.

"Professor Snape will look out for you," Hagrid said full of confidence.

For once Harry wasn't inclined to disagree despite the many accusations he had previously levelled against the Potions Professor. "He's been surprisingly okay," Harry admitted.

"The professor has had a lot of difficult things to go through as well," Hagrid stated unusually enigmatically for him.

Harry considered the words for a moment. He knew spying must take a toll, Snape hardly looked to be in the best health, always pale and stressed, but he hadn't really spared it much thought. Now he felt concern rise up in him. He still didn't like the man but he didn't want him to get hurt either.

"He even offered to swear an Unbreakable Vow to me that he wouldn't hurt me," Harry admitted still impressed by the gesture,

Hagrid appeared to be as well. At his words the giant's mouth had dropped open in clear surprise-

"An Unbreakable Vow? Do you know what the means?" At Harry's nod he continued, "It is very rarely done nowadays of course, very rarely, just too much risk." Hagrid shook his head in disbelief.

"Well I kind of panicked," Harry admitted sheepishly, "I was worried about what he could do to me as my guardian."

Hagrid tsked slightly, "Harry I have told you again and again that Severus Snape was a trustworthy man. If Dumbledore trusts him we all should."

That logic was not one Harry could get behind, one he had never ascribed to. It also brought all of his buried feelings about Dumbledore whirling to the surface.

"Dumbledore himself hasn't been acting very trustworthy you know," Harry nearly spat out. "He won't tell me anything, won't even look at me."

"I'm sure Dumbledore is just trying to protect you Harry, as he always has," Hagrid seemed distinctly uncomfortable with the amount of venom in Harry's voice. "Albus Dumbledore is a great, great man."

Harry considered the words and snorted. Dumbledore had never truly helped him with anything but the aftermath. He had been absent from Hogwarts when they had gone after the stone, suspended when he had fought the basilisk. And in third year he had sent them to rescue his godfather on their own when surely he could've just called for Veritaserum to be administered to Sirius to prove his innocence. As for the last year, Dumbledore had once again hired a teacher who was a danger to the whole student body and then agreed to host an equally dangerous tournament. And now the Headmaster would no longer meet his eye, refused to take guardianship of him when the teacher he'd had the most problems with was willing? Harry decided then and there that he was done with the man.

"Then why didn't he get your name cleared?" Harry asked a new thought suddenly occurring to him. "Surely once Tom Riddle began his reign of terror it was clear that the death of a student at Hogwarts was his fault?"

Hagrid grumbled disapprovingly, "Dumbledore always said he needed me on the grounds. B'sides few people connected Tom Riddle to You-Know-Who and everyone was busy with the war then anyways. After that I was far too old to be a student and I like my job," he stated gruffly.

Although Harry had his doubts about the validity of his points he knew that anything he said would not change Hagrid's mind. So he changed the subject suddenly remembering what Hagrid had said at the end of last year. "Do you have any plans for the summer?"

Immediately the half-giant's face took on a secretive expression that would never fool anyone, "This and that. Dumbledore's keeping me busy," he answered with a big wink.

"Anything you can tell me about?" Harry asked trying his best to imitate the puppy dog eyes he had seen Dudley give his Aunt so many times.

"Ah I'm not supposed to but what's the harm? I'm going to do some travelling with Madame Maxime." Hagrid blushed a dark red at the mention of the woman's name.

"Travelling eh?" Harry said cheekily.

"Now, now. Nothing like that. We're going on a mission."

Harry's curiosity was aroused, "Whereabouts are you going?"

"North-east Minsk, last I heard," Hagrid had lowered his voice.

Harry frowned, "That's in Belarus right? That sounds dangerous…" While he had no illusions about the fact that Death Eaters would not hesitate to kill in this war he did not want any of his friends risking their lives.

"Yeah, lot's of very interesting creatures there," Hagrid's eyes gleamed and for a moment he seemed conflicted about saying more.

Harry pressed his advantage, "Anything in particular you're interested in?"

Hagrid visibly gave in, lowering his voice to a near whisper as he responded, "Giants."

Harry wasn't nearly as quiet, "Giants? Giants? Hagrid you can't go after giants! That's insane!"

"Shush, shush we're not going after them. We're trying to form an alliance with them. Dumbledore thinks if Madame Maxime and I go, you know with our ancestry, we'll be more convincing than any Death Eaters that You-Know-Who decides to send."

That actually made sense to Harry, despite all attempts of Hogwarts at being open-minded he knew people generally responded better to people of their own kind, whether that be someone of the same House, social class or species. The Dursleys alone had taught him that prejudice was alive and well in the world and the Malfoys' treatment of people they considered to be of lesser blood had proven prejudice was not just a Muggle problem.

"And you won't be in danger?" He asked again, growing more worried at the shifty look he got in response to that question.

"The giants are proud people and prefer to stay amongst themselves. They're not a fan of any outsiders. But Harry, going is my decision and I believe it is worth doing. You-Know-Who has to be stopped and the giants could really make all the difference." Hagrid eyed him unusually sternly his expression, his voice more serious than Harry could ever recall.

"I – all right. Just be careful please." Harry knew that he had to let Hagrid make his own decisions but he was still terrified about losing any of his friends.

From there talk turned to lighter subjects as Hagrid enthusiastically related tales of the creatures he had tended to in the Forbidden Forest and which ones he planned to introduce the class to, some of which slightly worried Harry.

Soon night began to fall outside the window and the two began to make their way back to the castle, pausing only for a short stop in Hagrid's gardens, which currently featured oversized peppers and aubergines that were destined for a vegetable pie at the beginning of the next school year.

Hagrid led Harry back to the entrance of Snape's quarters (Harry couldn't help wondering how he knew where they were) and then bid him goodnight. Walking back through the door behind the false portrait Harry couldn't immediately see Snape either in the living room or the kitchen.

Remembering what the man had said about the wards only letting Harry in if Snape was in the rooms he knocked on the door of the study hesitantly.

A moment later Snape opened the door, looking a bit confused at seeing Harry standing there. His overall appearance almost made Harry laugh but he managed to fight the urge. Snape had clearly been pouring over some books and taking notes, he had a large ink smear on his left cheek and strands of his normally straight hair had somehow managed to stand up at different angles giving him a slight resemblance to a half-plucked chicken.

"Hagrid just brought me back, I thought I'd let you know," Harry quashed the instinct to add a 'sir' to the end of the sentence.

"It's dinnertime already?" Snape took out a pocket watch from his robes to confirm. "I must have lost track of time. Would you mind ordering us a meal, I'll be right along."

After some hesitation Harry called Millie to the kitchen.

"What can I dos for you Master Harry," she enquired squeakishly.

"Umm could you bring us something Professor Snape likes for dinner?" Harry asked.

"Right away Master Harry." Before Harry could thank the elf she had disappeared with another 'pop.'

As soon as Snape arrived in the kitchen, his appearance returned to its usual self, plates of food appeared on the table. A meat Harry didn't recognise in orangey-brown sauce was served with noodles.

"You ordered Beef Stroganoff?" Snape asked clearly surprised.

"I asked the house elf for something you liked," Harry explained slightly embarrassed.

Snape gave him a searching look but did not comment further. Harry found himself enjoying the food immensely and hoped he would have a chance to have it again while he was living with his Potions Master.

"Is it Russian?" Harry guessed based off the name.

"Indeed, Millie prepares it according to an old family recipe."

"Your family is Russian?" Harry was surprised, he hadn't pictured the prickly man with family at all.

"A century ago the Snape family fled from Russia, at much the same time that the Tsar's family attempted to do so. Eventually they settled down in the Wales, where they finally felt free from any persecution and began to rebuild their lives."

Harry took a moment to consider the information. He hadn't thought that Snape would be willing to share personal information with him at all. He also didn't know too much about Russian history but from what Snape had said he guessed the family must have been quite influential.

"These came for you today as well," Snape pulled out three letters. "Owls cannot deliver post to the dungeons so I generally receive my post through the fireplace. It would appear yours has been redirected in the same way."

Harry took the letters and looked through the three of them, opening the one with the Hogwarts seal on it first.

Inside was the usual invitation to return to Hogwarts at the beginning of the next school year as well as a list of textbooks, considerably shorter than any from previous years. Also included was a short note from McGonagall stating:

 _Congratulations Mr Potter, you have been selected as Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain for the upcoming school year. It is up to you to organise try-outs and practices and I wish you all the best, especially as I have grown rather used to having the Quidditch Cup in my office._

 _Regards,_

 _Professor McGonagall_

Harry stared at the note rather uncertain how he felt about it. He had always loved Quidditch, true, but at the same time he felt that now that Voldemort was back maybe it wasn't the time for spending so much of his time playing a game. He already had Snape who would be training him in Defence, how much more time would he have left to organise the team, especially when they were used to Wood's intense schedule and tactics? Considering it was their O.W.L. year, as Hermione kept reminding them, and Snape had demanded schoolwork be put first he foresaw many late nights in his future.

Deciding to worry about the whole scheduling issue later Harry opened the second letter and immediately recognised Hermione's neat and organised script.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm a bit worried that you haven't written to anyone yet. Mrs Weasley did tell you to write that everything was fine didn't she? Anyway, I hope you and Snape are getting along (and that you're keeping your temper under wraps). I know you have some problems with him right now but if you think anything is wrong please talk to the Headmaster, I'm sure he just wants to help. Just try not to antagonise Snape and I'm sure you'll be all right, it's not too much longer until the school year begins again and then he is no longer your guardian._

 _I'm still looking into the legalities of the Ministry taking guardianship at all but so far it's not looking good. Apparently Wizarding Law allows far more leeway with the treatment of minors, especially when it comes to ones who have no official Wizarding Guardians only Muggles who have little power to object._

 _On another note Ron and I have been made the Gryffindor prefects for the next year. It's a bit strange that Dumbledore didn't choose you but I'm sure he had his reasons… Please try to understand, this is very important for Ron, you know, with his family…_

 _Hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Hermione_

Hermione's words frustrated Harry on a number of levels. Firstly her constant need to respect authority figures, no matter their actions, shone through the letter. Then she also seemed to expect Harry to be responsible for any problems he and Snape might have, despite having witnessed years of Snape's unfair treatment. He also hadn't forgiven either of his two closest friends for leaving him completely out of the loop for the whole summer. Still the overall impression Harry got from the letter was concern, slightly badly expressed maybe, but concern for a friend nonetheless.

He reached for the second letter, knowing by his scrawled name on the front that this one was from Ron.

 _Hey Harry,_

 _Hope you're doing all right. Guess what mate? I'm a prefect! I still can't quite believe it, Mum totally flipped. She even said she might be able to afford to buy me a new broom! I hope you don't mind, everyone totally thought it would be you…No hard feelings right?_

 _We'll see you soon for the beginning of the school year,_

 _Ron_

It was harder to find the positives in his oldest friend's words. Ron seemed more worried about his own new prefect's badge than what could be happening to him at Snape's hands. Yes Snape had been surprisingly decent so far but none of them had expected that given their history. To Harry it seemed like Ron was too caught up in his own success to care much about him.

And the Prefects badge? Why had that gone to Ron? Harry wondered. Previously he hadn't given it much thought but it irked him that Ron and Hermione would be Prefects together, without him. He'd won the Triwizard Tournament hadn't he? What exactly had Ron done more than him to deserve that badge? Or was this simply another way for Dumbledore to show that he didn't trust Harry? Trusted him enough to be Quidditch Captain but not with any real responsibility?

Snape cleared his throat, effectively drawing Harry out of his thoughts. "Anything in particular you're frowning about?"

"My friends," Harry said, not feeling like elaborating on the subject.

"Dumbledore mentioned that they seemed concerned and asked that you write to them to reassure them of your continued well-being," Snape informed him. That did nothing to cool Harry's rising temper.

"Well Dumbledore can go to hell," he burst out. "And they can damn well wait for a response with how long they left me hanging this summer. Now that they're the ones who are left out they suddenly think owl post is a safe way to communicate information?"

"Language," Snape admonished sternly.

"I don't fucking care about my language," Harry shouted abruptly losing all self-control and completely forgetting who he was with.

Snape stood up so abruptly that their dishes clattered on the table and turned to his kitchen cupboards, grabbing an unlabelled jar and a spoon. Harry meanwhile, with dawning horror, realised who exactly he had just screamed at.

"I – I'm sorry," he tried.

Snape only gave his repentant expression a cursory glance before he moved closer. "I do not know or care what expectations your previous guardians had of you. I will not tolerate that attitude or that language in my quarters."

Harry gulped. "It seems you are about to enjoy another of my family's old recipes." With that Snape opened the jar and grabbed a serving of the brown paste with a spoon.

"What – " Before Harry could complete the question Snape had dumped the spoonful in his mouth, quick as a snake and removed the spoon again.

"One minute," Snape stated once again pulling out his pocket watch.

Harry's mouth immediately began to water and tears started to gather in his eyes. He wasn't sure exactly what the concoction had in it but it managed to be both the spiciest and most disgusting thing he had ever tasted. Definitely mustard but something else as well. As the seconds seemed to pass in agonising slowness Harry unconsciously started tapping on the balls of his feet, desperate to escape the sensation.

Finally, finally, Snape nodded towards the sink and Harry ran towards it, spitting the paste out then turning to grab the proffered water pitcher to gurgle with.

"Gah that's awful! What was that?" he complained.

"As I said a family recipe," Snape returned with a smirk. "I trust you are more collected now?"

"Yeah." Harry did not want to try that again any time soon.

"So are you going to write back to your friends?" Snape inquired.

Harry considered the question carefully but then remembered that Snape had objected to his language and attitude but not what he had actually said so he decided to give honesty a go. "I don't want to."

"Perhaps it would be wise to consider that we are about to enter into a war? In times like these it is important to cultivate your assets and not disband from them due to a petty argument," Snape advised.

Harry gaped at him for a second. What kind of Slytherin worldview was that? He couldn't imagine evaluating his friends so emotionlessly, as if they didn't matter at all but were simply a means to help him defeat Voldemort.

He said as much, "They're my friends, they're not _assets."_

"And friends write each other letters do they not?" Harry was caught and by the gleam in Snape's eyes the man knew it too.

"I don't want to," he eventually returned petulantly, knowing that he had lost the argument either way.

"Don't be childish," Snape told him harshly.

"I don't care what you say, I don't want to write to them!" And before Harry could allow himself to reconsider the wisdom of such an action he ran to the entrance to Snape's quarters and slammed the door behind him.

Having escaped much of his bravado quickly dissipated and he wasn't sure where to go so he began to wander the corridors aimlessly. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He felt like he was on a constant emotional rollercoaster that seemed solely designed to ruin any progress he had been making. They'd had a conversation at dinner, Snape had told him about his family! That was more than Harry had ever expected from the man and yet he'd still felt the need to get into a stupid argument.

And he just knew that leaving the dungeons without informing Snape of his goal would only get him into more trouble, just after he'd been punished too. The thought of that brought a squirming of shame to his stomach, mainly because he hadn't intended to lose control like that. That seemed too be happening a lot recently.

Then, there was his greatest worry. What if Snape decided that he was too much trouble after all? The man had volunteered to be his guardian so surely he could reverse the decision just as easily. A small part of Harry had been hoping the two of them were getting along well enough so Snape might even stay his guardian in the school year. Of course a big part of him was also determined not to end up in a detention cell. Although he hadn't been sure at first Snape was definitely the better option to that.

Defeated Harry finally found corridor he recognised and slumped to the floor in front of the Gryffindor portrait. Why did he always mess things up?

Meanwhile in the dungeons Snape was rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off the headache he could feel coming on. He had hoped that they might be able to prevent too many arguments but that had clearly been optimistic. He was surprised that Potter, no Harry, had stormed out in reaction to his words not the punishment he had received.

Silently he cursed Dumbledore for leaving the boy alone at his Muggle relatives' house after such a traumatic school year and then denying him true comfort from his friends as well. Clearly the decision had not done wonders for Harry's emotional well-being. Surprisingly the one matter he and the mutt seemed to agree on was the need for Harry to be better informed, there was no point to keeping him in the dark as the Dark Lord would be coming after the boy not matter what illusions the Headmaster wanted to spin of giving him a childhood.

Still he thought that overall the day had gone well, especially Harry's request that Snape call him by his given name showed a desire for a closer relationship that Snape wanted to encourage. If he was to teach the boy, especially if he wanted to attempt Occlumency and Legilimency, he would need his trust. First though Harry would need to learn to control his temper.

Giving Harry another five minutes to cool down Snape finally stood from the table to go after him.


End file.
